1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to heaters and more specifically it relates to a no freeze protection device for an outdoor faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous heaters have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,136,365 to Quinlan; U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,321 to Zisch; U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,114 to Cante and U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,372 to Dammond all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.